The New Prophecy: Firestar's Prophecy
by Meoow Meoow Mew Meeow
Summary: Fire will burn once more. The monsters will search for blood and gore. Find midnight for the claws of the bramble has failed...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the cats in it unless I make them up (very unlikely).**

_Author's Note: My third story. High possibility for mistakes. Please excuse me for those of mistakes. _

_Basically, it's really that I don't enjoy the plot very well in the second series. Soooo, Firestar is STILL the main character. Eh, Firestar is just still pretty good. It's probably because some people read the more earlier series and keep going. THAT just makes Firestar a bit more disliking. This is a good way to change those things. ^.^ _

_By the way, this also could be a major spoiler for those of you who haven't read the second Warriors series: The New Prophecy. Read at your own risk if you haven't started the second series!_

**Chapter 1: The Dream from StarClan**

"Come, Firestar..." whispered a voice. Firestar had no idea where he was or who was talking to him. The scent was so familiar though... Bluestar!

"Where are you Bluestar?" asked Firestar desperately, but there was no answer. Finally Bluestar appeared walking toward Firestar. Firestar tried run over to her, but she kept staying out of his reach.

"Meet with three other cats at Midnight...on the full moon... there is trouble coming..." mewed Bluestar so quietly that it was hard to hear her. Then Bluestar was fading away.

"Bluestar! Don't leave me! Who are the other three cats?" asked Firestar, but Bluestar was already gone.

"Firestar...FIRESTAR! Wake up!" meowed a voice. Firestar woke up to see Graystripe in his den.

"You were mewing so loud, you must've woke the whole clan!" remarked Graystripe. Firestar got up and looked amazed.

_A-a prophecy. For me again? Some other warrior deserves it! What if I fail? _thought Firestar. He sighed. _I understand StarClan, I will not fail you. Shall I tell Cinderpelt I wonder... Yes, I should. I feel like StarClan is asking me too do it. I also feel that I need to tell Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw._

"Firestar? Are you okay? You looked like you just saw a monster that crushed a ThunderClan warrior," teased Graystripe.

"I-I'm okay, Graystripe." Firestar shook his head. "Now what brings you here? Please hurry with whatever is on your mind."

"Sorry, Firestar. Ravenpaw visited and said that new monsters and more Twolegs are roaming around," answered Graystripe. Firestar felt like he had bugs crawling his skin. The recent dream had made him worry so much and the news made the trouble sound worse than ever. "Anyways, Firestar, it's not like it's our concern."

Firestar shook his head. "It is, acually. Graystripe, send out extra patrols daily until the threat is definitely gone for sure. Until then we must be cautious." He tried to hide his fear and fortunately, he succeeded.

"Okay..." mewed Graystripe slowly and nodded respectfully toward Firestar. As soon as he was gone, Firestar burst out of his den and headed for Cinderpelt's den.

When he arrived there, Cinderpelt was working on mixing some herbs until she saw Firestar. "Oh! Hello, Firestar. Is anything wrong?" asked Cinderpelt.

"Is Leafpaw in here?" Firestar hoped she wasn't. This was something Cinderpelt and Firestar had to discuss about without Leafpaw.

"No. I sent her out to fetch some herbs," answered Cinderpelt. She finished mixing the herbs and her attention was all at Firestar.

"Good. Cinderpelt, I had a dream." Firestar prayed to StarClan no one was listening but Cinderpelt.

"Go on," encouraged Cinderpelt.

"I had a dream from Bluestar. She said I had to meet with three other cats at Midnight. She said trouble was coming," continued Firestar. "I just hope nothing bad really happens so I told Graystripe to send out extra patrols."

"Firestar, you just have so many prophecies. I don't know how you can handle it all!" meowed Cinderpelt. Just then, Leafpaw came into Cinderpelt's den.

"Cinderpelt, I brought the herbs you asked for- FIRESTAR! What would you like?" mewed Leafpaw. Then Leafpaw realized she was being rude. "I'm sorry I was so sudden like that."

"Leafpaw, Firestar has, uh, no business here! Just telling me there will be more patrols around the borders," answered Cinderpelt before Firestar could answer.

Firestar nodded. "Yes, Leafpaw. It is none of your concern. I will be heading out now." He turned to Cinderpelt, "Thank you for letting me talk to you, Cinderpelt." Cinderpelt turned to Leafpaw and started asking her to mix some herbs.

Once Firestar was outside, he searched for Brambleclaw and found him rolling in the warrior's den on the hard soil instead of the moss as he slept. Brambleclaw suddenly started to mew out loud like a kit begging for milk from it's mother. Brackenfur came into the den and told Firestar he would deal with it. "BRAMBLECLAW!" he yowled. "Get up! Get up! NOW!"

Brambleclaw blinked open his eyes and as soon as he realized that Firestar was looking at him, he jumped up. "Sorry, Brackenfur, Firestar..." he muttered.

As he turned to Brackenfur, Firestar meowed, "Certainly. Brakenfur, please excuse us." He turned to Brambleclaw. "Follow me," he demanded.

"Y-yes, Firestar, of course." Firestar walked out of the warrior's den. The two cats went into Firestar's den.

"Brambleclaw..." started Firestar. Brambleclaw looked hopeful. Firestar realized that he made it seem like he was in trouble.

"I-I didn't do ANYTHING! Did Squirrelpaw tell you or what?" Brambleclaw mewed desperately. Firestar suddenly felt a strong pang of pain that he wanted to know what Brambleclaw knew.

"No, Squirrelpaw didn't tell me anything, but what DID you tell her?" Brambleclaw looked like he had bugs crawling on his fur. He hesitated for a moment, then finally spoke.

"Firestar, I had a dream... Bluestar said that I had to talk to a cat from this clan. One that is not a kit nor apprentice. Not even a medicine cat or queen," answered Brambleclaw. Firestar then understood. That CAT was himself.

"Brambleclaw, I am the cat you must meet..." Brambleclaw shook his head in disbelief.

"It may seem like that, but you do not have the acceptance of StarClan." Brambleclaw realized what he was doing, and then looked like he was REALLY in trouble now.

"I do have the acceptance of StarClan," meowed Firestar as he looked at Brambleclaw as if became an enemy from ShadowClan.

Brambleclaw looked guilty. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know that, Firestar... what else did she tell you?" asked Brambleclaw.

"To meet with four other cats at midnight, on the full moon." Firestar wanted to tell Squirrelpaw, but then he heard pawsteps.

"Who's there?" Firestar raced out his den. Once he knew who was spying on them, he felt like the pain from a badger was gone. The cat that was spying on them was the troublemaker, Squirrelpaw.

"Sorry, what did I do?" asked Squirrelpaw.

"Nothing bad. I was going to tell you anyways. If you want to come, don't tell anyone else." Squirrelpaw looked surprised.

"You _knew_ I was there?"

"Of course," answered Firestar. "You have the loudest pawsteps in the forest! Let's go on patrol, NOW!" Squirrelpaw looked offended, but she just follow Firestar as he went away.

Firestar decided to patrol the ShadowClan border. He wasn't able to trust Squirrelpaw because she always breaks promises. Almost always that is.

"Firestar, how do you get dreams from StarClan?" asked Squirrelpaw as if she really wanted to know. Firestar sighed.

"Squirrelpaw, you get dreams from StarClan when they want to give you dreams. That's how. They could choose you, me, or even Bramblecla-"

"BRAMBLECLAW? He's terrible! Why would StarClan choose HIM?" interuppted Squirrelpaw.

Firestar gave Squirrelpaw a 'Hush!' face. He sniffed the air and scented ShadowClan! The scent was strong. Luckily there was only one ShadowClan cat. Firestar realized it was Brambleclaw's sister, Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt and Brambleclaw's father was Tigerstar. (The extremely terrible one, but got killed with one swipe of a cat) Tigerstar was the leader of ShadowClan. Tawnypelt joined ShadowClan because it was Tigerstar's clan.

Tawnypelt noticed Firestar and stopped, but gave an ominous look at Squirrelpaw. "Hello, Tawnypelt," greeted Firestar.

"Hi, Firestar. Patrol?" asked Tawnypelt. Firestar nodded. As long as he was at the other side of the border, he was not considered an enemy. "Firestar, have you seen Brambleclaw? I want to talk to him privately."

"I haven't ever seen since I had a little chit-chat with him," Firestar replied. Squirrelpaw dabbed Firestar on his shoulder with a paw.

"Hey, Firestar, weren't we on patrol and talking about something?" asked Squirrelpaw. Firestar froze.

"Er, right!" Firestar shook his head and regained conciousness. "I'm sorry, Tawnypelt, we haven't seen Brambleclaw at all on our patr-"

"I'm right here," meowed a voice. Firestar turned his head around and saw Brambleclaw. "What is it Tawnypelt? Firestar, please go on with your patrol." Firestar nodded, shocked that Brambleclaw might have heard the whole conversation with Tawnypelt, of course, which wasn't important. He walked away following the border with Squirrelpaw right behind him.

**I suppose that's enough for now. I mean really! It's pretty long if you ask me. It took lots of days to make this first chapter! Please clap on this *clap* *clap* *clap*. Thank you very much. v_v**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors or the cats in it unless I make them up (very unlikely)**

_Author's Note: Okay, so I guess it's been a while! Sorry about that. I was working on the other chapters and didn't have time for this one. Sorry, very sorry. _

_My many thanks to - _

_ThatOnePerson1234_

_Emeral the Feline_

_- for following this story. _

_My many thanks to - _

_Emeral The Feline _

_- for making this one of your favorites._

_My many thanks to - _

_Emeral the Feline_

_-for reviewing this story._

_Those who do of the things above, will probably be named. If there are too many people who do any of the things above, I will not be able to write them all and will have to cut the amount to the people who do such things first. A person can only be put up above on one subject ONCE. Keep that in mind please. Yes, I know that you probably know this already, but just a reminder for those who do not know. _

_I'm talking to much. Sorry. No I'm no great one in StarClan. Also keep THAT in mind. (I would surely like to be though... sigh...) _

_ALRIGHT! I need to stop talking. Go ahead and read up the 2nd chapter._

**Chapter 2: The Sight of the Tree-Eaters**

Firestar finally finished his patrol. Worry tugged at him so much that it was hard to walk to the fresh-kill pile. Squirrelpaw - energetic as usual - darted over to the elders den for some stories to entertain her. Firestar was relieved to see Squirrelpaw off and away as he approached the fresh-kill pile.

Just as Firestar was about to eat the vole he had just picked from the fresh-kill pile, he twiched his tail. Ravenpaw! He gave up his vole and ran over to Ravenpaw. Totally forgetting about his fresh-kill just lying there, he welcomed his long friend with a small lick to his ear.

"R-Ravenpaw!" Graystripe had just returned from his afternoon hunting patrol. He noticed Firestar's vole that was on the cold floor and padded to the fresh-kill pile to deposit the prey he had caught. Firestar noticed the vole and trotted back guiltily for his sudden forgetfulness about precious fresh-kill. He ate it rapidly and finally, he turned back to face the frozen Ravenpaw.

"Ravenpaw... what... is something wrong?" asked Firestar getting a bit worried. It took a while until Ravenpaw was finally aware of his thoughts. Graystripe had sat next to Firestar with Firestar not even noticing.

Finally, Ravenpaw spoke, "The Tree-Eaters! They-they, they're eating up the trees!" Firestar was confused. Graystripe felt the same.

"_What_ are Tree-Eaters?" asked Graystripe before Firestar.

"Big monsters that eat trees!"

"WHAT?!"

Firestar's worry became stronger. Why was Graystripe acting as if they are different from other monsters? Monsters stay on the Thunderpa- THERE ARE NO TREES ON THE THUNDERPATH!

"But the monsters stay on the Thunderpath! They never strayed from it!" mewed Firestar. Ravenpaw shook his head.

"Unless my eyes are playing tricks on me, I saw it. You might not run into it though, just keep your senses sharp!"

Graystripe stared at Ravenpaw in disbelief. "That's impossibe!"

"It's alright, unless the monsters cross the border of any of the other clans OR ours," meowed Firestar. Sandstorm was padding over to the group.

"What's going on? I can't sleep with the racket!" snapped Sandstorm.

"Monsters eating trees and... well, uh...the monsters eating trees straying off from the Thunderpath," answered Graystripe. Sandstorm yowled.

"You're so funny, Graystripe! It's impossible! Monsters never get off the Thunderpath!" Sandstorm didn't stop yowling until the most of the cats started to stare at Sandstorm.

"Uh, you caught attention, Sandstorm," mewed Ravenpaw. Sandstorm looked at Ravenpaw with a squeak.

"Ravenpaw! Didn't see you there! Did you hear? Graystripe telling silly kit stories that monsters had left the Thu-" Ravenpaw cut her off.

"It's true. Completely true. I saw it with my own true eyes." Firestar felt left out. He wondered if Sandstorm didn't see him here either.

Sandstorm kept on chatting with her two friends.

Firestar ignored them and went to his den. He fell asleep before he knew it. He was in a forest and looked around for any sign of StarClan with no luck. Then there was a voice. _Find the other cats...find Midnight..._ He suddenly woke up with a chill and trotted to the medicine cats den.

Leafpaw was inside with Cinderpelt. She was helping Cinderpelt on something Firestar couldn't see which was in the deepest area of the den.

"Leafpaw? Do you have a moment to do a patrol with me?" asked Firestar. Leafpaw seemed like she didn't hear him. "Leafpaw?" repeated Firestar.

Finally, Leafpaw looked up, as well as Cinderpelt, too.

"Oh! Firestar! I didn't notice you there!" mewed Cinderpelt as she hurried over to Firestar.

"What is it this time?" she asked. Leafpaw was still in the back.

"Acually, I want to have Leafpaw for patrol with me," answered Firestar. Cinderpelt nodded.

"As long as Leafpaw agrees." Cinderpelt went straight to Leafpaw. Leafpaw and Cinderpelt spoke to each other for a minute and then Leafpaw came across the den to Firestar.

"So, who are you taking with you to the patrol?" asked Leafpaw in a soothing voice. Her voice was too sweet for much of any ferociousness fit for a warrior! The complete difference of Squirrelpaw. The job of a medicine cat perfectly sat right on top of her head just like a tiny kit that was born at that moment.

"I'm thinking Graystripe, Sandstorm... - well, they're easy to reach anyways - and Cloudtail," answered Firestar. "I haven't asked them yet though."

Leafpaw nodded in agreement. "Let's go then."

The two walked to Graystripe and Sandstorm.

"Graystripe, Sandstorm, would you like to do a patrol with us?" asked Firestar. They nodded. Ravenpaw must have left the camp.

"Can you ask Cloudtail, too?" added Leafpaw.

"Sure, just don't keep giving us orders," mewed Sandstorm as she streched. Graystripe and Sandstorm dipped their heads to Leafpaw and Firestar before they padded off.

Firestar purred. He then turned to Leafpaw,"You should go get something to eat, you must be hungry." She nodded and turned to the direction of the fresh-kill pile.

When Leafpaw had returned it was time for the patrol. Graystripe and Sandstorm had caught Cloudtail sleeping in the warriors den.

Firestar was worried about the dream that Bluestar had given him. He was stalking a mouse and hesitated to pounce for too long that the mouse escaped. Luckily, none of the other cats in the patrol noticed.

When Firestar had caught three mice and one plump magpie, he found the other cats waiting for him. Leafpaw had found herbs for the den. Suddenly, there was a roaring of a monster getting louder and louder the moment!

"What was _that_?" asked Cloudtail as loud as he could possibly could.

"Run!" Firestar and Graystripe yowled. Leafpaw was already running. Finally, a monster eating _trees_ appeared.

Firestar knew what it was the moment he saw it. It was a tree-eater! Just as Ravenpaw predicted! They came past the ThunderClan border!

Graystripe seemed like he knew it was a tree-eater as well as Firestar the moment he saw it. Everyone except Cloudtail and Leafpaw knew exactly what it was.

The tree-eater finally turned around. The patrol was wheezing for breath.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" asked Cloudtail. Firestar was about to answer when Sandstorm beat him to it.

"A tree-eater! They're monsters off the Thunderpath, they're huge, and they eat TREES!"

Cloudtail had eyes wide. Half in disbelief and the other half in shock. Leafpaw was out of breath too much to talk.

Firestar knew that it had to do with he prophecy more than he could tell. He had to ask Tawnypelt if she had the same problem in ShadowClan at the next Gathering. He had no special concern for ShadowClan, but it was the best way to communicate with ShadowClan since they wouldn't want to share their buisness with any of the other clans. It would make their clan seem weak and fragile. He couldn't ask the other clans since he would have to share news with the other clans at the Great Rock. Maybe Tawnypelt could ask the other clans for him! Maybe it was asking to much. Either way he pushed his thoughts of worry away.

"Let's go back to camp and restock the fresh-kill pile-" Firestar looked at Leafpaw. "-and the herbs." he added.

When the patrol got back to camp, it was busy: Brambleclaw looking around for Firestar. Squirrelpaw listening to the elders, Ashfur napping, and many other things the clan was doing.

Once Brambleclaw found Firestar, he darted over to him. "Firestar!" he mewed.

"What is it?"

"I talked to Ravenpaw before he left and he told me a place where the water never ends and the sun drowning. The water is also salty. It's called the sun-drown-place."

"Why did you ask that?"

"Because I had a dream," answered Brambleclaw.

"What was your dream?"

"That salty water filled my mouth. I was drowning. Then I-I woke up."

"I see, then it must be sign. But we have to wait for what it means," mewed Firestar.

Firestar had no idea what this would mean, but his knew it was something important he couldn't understand. Why couldn't he understand? Was the prophecy supposed to be given to Brambleclaw? No. He had the dream. StarClan couldn't have made a mistake!

**That's about it. Longer than the last chapter for sure! I just hope it doesn't do anything to me! (Like make me sound dumb -_-)**


End file.
